Mi escena ideal con Draco Malfoy
by LinaRiz
Summary: O algo por el estilo. Creado por el cumpleaños de Draco el 5 de junio, próxima antología. Un poco de humor, sexo y opiniones. Y envidia por parte de algunas...


**Escrito para el foro de Dry, por el cumpleaños de Draquito que se aproxima, el 5 de junio.**

**Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy no es mío (aunque bien quisiera que lo fuera ;) )**

**Enjoy :)**

**MI ESCENA IDEAL CON DRACO MALFOY**

**(O ALGO POR EL ESTILO)**

Jamás adivinarán lo que me sucedió el otro día. Ahí iba yo, caminando por la calle, ajena a todo pensando en cual sería mi escena ideal con Draco Malfoy para el topic de ''Novedades, acontecimientos, fiestas…'' (Que se encuentra en el súper foro de Dry), cuando tropecé con alguien. Ese alguien era un poco más alto que yo.

Levanté la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, una voz siseante me dijo:

– Ten maldito cuidado, sangre sucia. Estos muggles de m…

¿Y a que no se imaginan quién era¡Draco Malfoy! '' ¡Tengo que contarles a las chicas, seguro que se mueren de la envidia!'' pensé. Ahora sí, lo escruté bien, y déjenme decirles que es, de lejos, muchísimo más apuesto de como se lo describe. MUCHO más.

Me miraba entre incrédulo y sarcástico. Debía ser por el hecho de que estaba en pleno mundo muggle, y también por mi cara de bobalicona. Me puse seria (lo que requirió de toda mi fuerza de voluntad) y lo encaré:

– Oye, hurón (toda mi vida quise decirle eso, y suena la mar de cómico), a mi no me insultas, _capishe_? – levantó una ceja al buen estilo Malfoy. Les juro que no han vivido hasta que Draco les hace eso.

– Y tú, a mí, no me das órdenes, pequeña inmundicia. _Capishe_? – agregó en tono burlón. Quería enojarme, de veras, pero me era imposible. Por más desagradable que fuera, era adorablemente tierno.

– Mira, Malfoy – le dije en un tono autoritario, sin transformar ni un ápice mi expresión de sargento general – o dejas de insultarme o vas a terminar mal.

– Y q… Espera un momento¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

– Oh, mi pequeño, yo se todo sobre ti… – le respondí, haciendo unos gestos místicos con las manos. Podría habérmelo ahorrado y no haber quedado como una verdadera estúpida, pero no pude evitarlo, está en mí.

– Me imagino, soy tan irresistiblemente atractivo que no puedes NO acosarme – sonrió de manera sensual. Abrí la boca (evitando olímpicamente que la baba se saliera) para responderle de inmediato que SÍ, QUE ERA CONDENADAMENTE ATRACTIVO, pero decidí pensar antes de hablar y terminé contestando:

– No, la verdad tienes de atractivo lo que yo de rubia (vale aclarar que soy morocha morocha).

– Bueno, eso se puede arreglar… – comentó sacando la varita. Yo, que adoro mi pelo así como está, y no tengo magia para revertir el hechizo, salté medio gritando.

– ¡NO¡NO PUEDES HACER MAGIA FUERA DEL MUNDO MÁGICO PORQUE EL MINISTERIO TE PODRÍA CASTIGAR Y…!

– ¡Oye, oye, Hermione Granger! Puedes parar con el teleteatro, que todos nos están mirando… – observé alrededor y noté que estaba en lo cierto. Qué bochorno. Colorada a lo Ron Weasley, lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastré hasta un callejón cercano. –. ¿Y desde cuando nos tomamos tantas confianzas¡Ni sé tu nombre, como saber si no vas a violarme! – esto último prácticamente lo gritó. Me paré en seco y lo miré con una ceja levantada (obviamente no me sale como a él, pero puedo apostar a que no está tan mal).

– Primero¿quién es el del teleteatro ahora? Y segundo, no pienso violarte en lo más mínimo. No eres mi tipo (Dios me perdone, esa fue la mentira más grande que he dicho en mi vida).

– ¿No soy… tu tipo¡Já! De verdad, no existe persona en este mundo de la cual yo no sea su tipo… Bueno, excepto tal vez Hermione Granger – ahogué una risita. Si tan solo supiera todos los fics que existen de ellos dos en fanfiction… – ¿Qué¿Te divierto, miserable muggle acosadora? – ¡Hey! En eso se excedió.

– De acuerdo, muy bien. Si deseabas que me fuera, lo lograste. Hasta nunca, Draco Malfoy – ¿No me salió muy de película? Me volteé dispuesta a irme, pero (como deseaba firmemente que hiciera) me agarró el brazo y no me dejó partir. Me giré bruscamente y le dije: –. ¿Qué?

– Es que… no sé como llegué aquí.

– Y ese es mi problema porque…

– Pues porque… ¡no lo sé! Tú me acosas, deberías saberlo – y ahora sí, no pude evitarlo y largué una sonora carcajada.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo… – respondí secándome las lágrimas –…veamos¿donde estabas antes?

– En mi mansión en Malfoy Manor – su voz y pose de superioridad me hicieron sonreír.

– Bien. ¿Y sucedió algo extraño o fuera de lo común?

– ¿Quieres decir algo como que las mujeres no suspiren a mi paso? No, no, nada por el estilo – rodé los ojos.

– Tranquilo, huroncín. No todas te adoran tanto…

– ¿Me lo dices enserio? Por favor, si lo que todas más desearían es que al pensar en mí, yo apareciera como por arte de magia en su puerta con un ramo de flores… – ¿Y si entonces…¿Sería posible¿Sería factible que hubiera sido yo la que lo hubiese traído hasta allí?

– ¿Sería posible…?

– ¿Qué¿Qué sería posible? – bien, al parecer lo dije en voz alta. Ahora le tengo que explicar todo. Tonta, tonta, tonta.

– Mira, antes de chocarnos…

– Querrás decir antes de que TÚ me chocaras.

– Como sea. Antes de eso, venía pensando en ti porq…

– ¿¡Lo ves!? Yo tenía razón…

– Malfoy, no me lo estás haciendo nada fácil. ¿Te vas a callar de una vez?

– Está bien… – suspiró resignado –. Continúa.

Le conté el resto de la historia, quedando así como la persona más patética y ridícula que Draco hubiera conocido jamás. Me miró entre asustado y asqueado, y con su mejor cara de ''Eres lo mas desagradable que vi en mi vida, no se como puedes andar libremente por ahí…'' comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose más y más de mí, hasta salir del callejón, y acto seguido se echó a correr a toda velocidad. Y me dejó allí, sola, humillada y decepcionada, y nunca lo volví a ver…

**FIN**

¡JAAA¡NO¡MENTIRA¿Se la creyeron? Hubiera sido triste, muy triste que todo hubiese terminado así¿no lo creen? Está bien, está bien, paso a contarles la verdadera historia.

¿En dónde me había quedado? Ah, sí, en que yo le contaba la historia.

Pues no, tampoco tengo dos dedos de frente. Le expliqué hasta la parte de ''yo venía pensando en ti por x razón que claramente NO te diré, y de repente apareciste en frente mío y nos chocamos y bla bla bla. Pues yo pienso que, de alguna manera que desconozco, yo te invoqué''. Su respuesta fue una mirada divertida, seguida de la típica frase '' ¿Cómo¿De verdad me estás diciendo que una muggle como tú, sin ningún poder mágico, logró invocarme con solo pensar en mí¿Te has fumado algo raro que no deberías?''. Lo miré sarcástica y le pregunté si tenía alguna solución mejor. Ante su silencio sonreí triunfante. Le propuse si quería ir a mi casa a revisar algunos libros sobre magia (de acuerdo, lo admito, aunque sea una pobre muggle me encanta la magia, y tengo libros por si se da la situación de que Draco Malfoy se aparezca sin ningún sentido frente a mí y tengamos que buscar una solución) y me observó aparentemente animado.

– ¿Segura que no buscas violarme?

Y bueno, una cosa llevó a otra, y aquí estoy en mi casa, acostada en mi cama sin ninguna ropa encima, decidiéndome si me meteré en la ducha con él o no.

Pasamos noches de pasión desenfrenada (por más que suene a cliché, así fue), días de caricias profundas, tardes de tiernas palabras.

Si pensaban que Draco era un excelente amante, pues se equivocan. El término ''excelente'' se queda corto. Sabe exactamente qué hacer y en qué momento. Puede llevarte a la cima sin siquiera desnudarte. Y les juro y perjuro que no han vivido una vida plena hasta que no han sentido los besos y caricias de Draco rozando vuestro cuerpo. Demasiado placer para una sola persona.

No es por subirlo más alto de lo que ya está (digamos que nunca lo sabrá, porque yo nunca se lo admitiré y ustedes no dirán nada), pero de veras, es un Dios. Debería ser pecado que él circulara por las calles así, dispuesto a todo, a cualquier aventura. Debería ser pecado que un simple mortal pudiera causar todo ese gozo y deleite en otro mortal. Y si fuera pecado, les aseguro que todas, absolutamente TODAS, serían unas pecadoras de aquellas.

Y aquí estoy yo, víctima de este Dios entre mortales, testigo de esta complacencia prohibida al resto, decidiéndome entre volver a vivir una nueva experiencia deliciosa. Decidiéndome entre meterme a la ducha con él o no.

Y al final, ganó el sí.

**Y AHORA SÍ, EL FIN.**

**Hola¿Qué les pareció? Debo admitir que me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Creado para el foro Los Polos Opuestos Se Atraen, mas exactamente para el topic ''Novedades, acontecimientos, fiestas…'', por el cumpleaños de Draquito que se acerca ahora el 5 de junio. Esta es mi pequeña historia, no exactamente mi 'escena ideal con Draco Malfoy' pero sí lo que me gustaría que pasara mucho mucho mucho ;)**

**Pues como habrán visto, mezclé la realidad y la ficción, un poco de aquí y un poco de allá. Espero que eso no haya dificultado la lectura, o la haya hecho pesada o complicada...**

**Ahora sí, a lo importante ;)**

**Si les gustó, les pido un review.**

**Si no les gustó, un review también. **

**Si quieren venderme cepillos de dientes especiales para dientes sensibles, tambien un review! Jejeje ;)**

**Un beso muy grande a todos, gracias por leer :)**

**Los quiere,**

**Sombra Gris**

**&&**


End file.
